


Down N' Up N' Down [vid]

by ageless_aislynn



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack Treated Somewhat Seriously, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvid, Multi, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageless_aislynn/pseuds/ageless_aislynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma thinks three's most definitely company! Erik and Charles decide it's more fun to share! Voyeur!Moira wonders where she can get her some of that! In other words, the XMFC that nobody apparently saw but me. :D ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down N' Up N' Down [vid]

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/MsChevious/media/Vid%20pics/DownNUpNDown_zps0c06b78d.gif.html)

Song: "Up N' Down" by Britney Spears  
Spoilers/warnings: Heavy on the innuendo (no, in your endo... :P ;) ) but uses only footage from the movie. ;)  
Length/size: 1:52 (16.6 MB WMV)

Streaming: [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/58766854) (password: erikemmacharles)  
Downloadable: [Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/file/g0wo9a)  
Graciously hosted [permalink](http://aislynn.swirlythings.net/XMFC_DownNUpNDown_Aislynn.zip).  
Also available at [Tumblr](http://ageless-aislynn.tumblr.com/post/42089481942/down-n-up-n-down-erik-emma-charles-xmfc)! ;)

(password: erikemmacharles)

If you watch, I hope you enjoy! :D ♥!

**Author's Note:**

> The path of my XMFC vids has been an odd one. Back in 2011, while I was vidding ["The Crow"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/759260), I ended up with an unexpectedly naughty manipped moment between Erik, Charles and Emma that was totally out of tone for the rest of the vid but amused me so much I saved it as its own project just for the lolz. And then Britney came up on my MP3 player (and it wasn't "3" like you might've expected, but this song that provided the inspiration, who knew? ;) ). So I started this vid mainly for my own silly enjoyment because I didn't honestly think I could carry the concept across an entire vid but it was fun to try.
> 
> Then I got to feeling sorry for Moira who looked so unexpectedly SAD at being left out of all the fun. I thought I really needed to give her her own vid, which got started several months later as ["A Minor Key"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/767631) (and stalled out not long after). In the meanwhile, I was struggling with Emma's lack of footage in "Down N' Up..."
> 
> "Darn," I thought. "It would really be easier to vid her with Shaw since they're in so many shots together!" And then Lana Del Rey happened and ["Off To The Races"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/763317) became my second XMFC to finish.
> 
> "Down N' Up..." was now completely stalled so I set it aside for more than a year. o_O Maybe I would've left it forever if not for a computer crisis reminding me if I didn't use it, I was gonna lose it (and several other mostly finished vids). I had more inspiration for "A Minor Key" at the start and honestly expected that "Down N' Up..." was too messed up to actually be salvaged. I worked for 5 days straight on "A Minor Key" and struggled with every step. "Down N' Up..." finished in one day, easy as pie. :| The vidding muse has a weird sense of humor sometimes. ;)


End file.
